IchixRuki Fade to black: When the Moon Vanish
by falconrukichi
Summary: The legend behind the sword. When The black turning darker than the real dark as night, after the White has vanished hiding behind the cloud.Senkaimon be the connected between the two.reaching her before too late, ICHIGO!
1. Chapter 1

Yo! As a Bleach Ichiruki Fan, now here I write my own fanfiction, but it's not really far from the original story. Hm, but, firstly and honestly I want to apologize if my English n grammars are worst more than anyone else. BLEACH BELONGS TO ORIGINAL CREATOR.

THIS IS ALL ABOUT BLEACH FADE TO BLACK: Kimi no Nao Yabu.

If in Bleach movie 3 we saw, "what if rukia doesn't remember him..?" but in this fanfiction I wrote about "What if Rukia's vanish…from the both world.."

Yosh! hajimaruze! This is not really story or script but something that I wrote without rules behind it. Just read and give your review.

Original Author : Kubo Tite

Fanfiction Writer: KyddRou

Couple : IchigoxRukiaXSoulSociety MemberxKurosaki Members

Title : What if the Moon Vanished…

"**Dream"**

_-"Between reality and fantasy…people always believe with undeniable situations…it will drown us into the clueless part.,"_

Ichigo's Room:

One evening in Ichigo's room. Rukia was sitting upon Ichigo's desk while Ichigo and Kon were disputing with each other about something that doesn't made sense. Like any other holidays, Ichigo doesn't feel to go out along with his friends or do anything that will use his lot of energy. While Kon always disturb his day, so he decides to kick that stuffed animal out from his room and continue his reading on his bed.

Rukia's finish her writing then she turned her chair to call Ichigo. She has something to tell him. Yeah, something that really bothering her day.

Rukia : Oi, Ichigo!

Ichigo : Hm…

He didn't face towards her.

Rukia's clear her throat. She just felt a little bit awkward so, she remains silent for a moment and after couple of second she continued. But she just turned her face to the closet.

Rukia : I just have something to asking you….

Ichigo didn't really listening. He was too absorbed in reading and didn't hear what her trying to say.

Rukia : Do I really belong..-

Rukia's realize she didn't get any respond, so she calls him twice and start frowning.

Rukia : Oi, Ichigo!

Ichigo : Ah? What?

He removed his earphone and put the book on his lap.

Rukia : You didn't listen to me, don't you?

Ichigo : Ah? What…I…what are you talking just now?

Rukia : Hm- nothing….

Rukia let the weight of complaints. Her face suddenly turned into emptiness. She doesn't have any idea why she should act like that and there's no way Ichigo will answer her if she ask him that question. When Ichigo's want to continue his reading, Kon appeared with tears and kicks his face with its soft leg.

Kon : Nee-sannnn!

Kon then jumps and hug Rukia's at her front and she didn't kick its out. Rukia's drowned into her mind and let Kon hug her. Kon cries out "nee-san" and suddenly stop crying after look at her lovely sister's face. Kon realize something different with Rukia's today. Her face is looks so gloomy and she doesn't ever care if its hug her at her front site of body. Rukia's actually will always kicked its out and step on its face until its begging her to stop.

Kon : Ne…nee..san. Are you okay..?

Ichigo heard it and stop reading. He notice Rukia's face and trying to ask her but Rukia's faster intercepted Ichigo's word by walking towards the windows.

Rukia : Ah. I just forgot my meeting with Inoue and Ishida…

She didn't give a look to the both and ready to jump. Her voice is so deep and full with burden.

Kon : Nee-san! Wait!

Ichigo : Oi! Rukia! You-?

Ichigo tries to stop her but failed when she already running off.

Ichigo : What's wrong with her today..?

Kon suddenly attack his face.

Ichigo : Auch! What is that for? kon?

Kon express its damn anger towards the oranges hair boy. Ichigo is really making its sick all the time.

Kon : Baka! Why you just can't feel there is something wrong with nee-san?

She just trying to tell you something and you just ignore her!

Ichigo's remain silent but his eyebrows still frowned. He just can't accept that stuffed animal just kicked his face. It's too dirty.

Ichigo : What? Huh! What's wrong with you two?

Kon : Nee-san..ga…nee-san..ga..isk! isk!

Ichigo speechless. He's in deadlock situation. Kon's right, there is something strange about Rukia's today. And it was his fault to not concentrate hears what she's trying to tell him.

Ichigo : Shut up, Kon!

Ichigo scratching his head and look at the outside, he then continues.

Ichigo : I'm out!

Kon stop crying.

Kon : Where you wanna go? You can't just leave me with your weirdo habit

sister! I wanna come with you!

Kon ready to stand up. Kon knows Ichigo just wanna go to find Rukia, so its just cant miss it!

Ichigo : No, stay here and do nothing.

Kon : What? No! I'm coming with you! I want make sure you will

apologize with nee-san!

Ichigo : What? Why should I?

Ichigo just let Kon accompany him and let the door shut.

"**SAYONARA.."**

_-I will walk away..and stop to create the same trace on this world..-_

IN THE MIDDLE OF WAY:

Rukia's running fast to reach the karakura playground to meet Ishida and Inoue. She didn't lie to Ichigo and Kon. On the way she runs Rukia talk to herself. She just frowning and always take a deep breath while she run.

"What I've been thinking right now..? It just a dream... but, why I could sense it just true..?"

She was clearly remembered about her last night dream.

Everything around her just white and emptiness. But it's only happen for a second before she realized that the front is the door connects Soul Society to the Earth. It was Senkaimon gate and it actually already opened by somebody from the other side of Soul Society members.

The white light that came out from the door illuminating almost half of the place along with the group of white Butterfly.

Rukia's confused. It should be the black Hell Butterfly came out from that door, but, the butterfly she just sees now are white.

Also, at the same time her ears catch a bit hoarse voice called her name through the door. Rukia's speechless. She can't recognize that voice because it's too foreign for her.

The voice continues:

"Tonight…it's the time…Rukia.."

Rukia's flashback suddenly interrupted by Inoue's surprise. She didn't realize that she already arrive at the playground.

Rukia : I..Inoue..? Ishida..?

Ishida wear a simple long sleeve while Inoue just wear Flowery skirt and pink . Ishida notice Rukia's act was too careless than usual. She should not be surprise about their presence because their reiatsu are regular for her. But today, it's not just that strange for him, it just something he couldn't say it. It was the uncomfortable feeling.

Ishida give a look to Inoue. "Hm...maybe just me.."

Inoue happily talked to Rukia about her new recipe for her dishes. She also gives Rukia her recipe and asks her to try at home. Rukia just receive it and give a hardly smile. Inoue notices the hardly smiles of Kuchiki-san.

Inoue : Kuchiki-san…is there something wrong?

Rukia : Eh? Nothing! I'm just thinking about Nii-sama.

Inoue : Eh?

Ishida : Is it something bad happen to him? You look so worried, kuchiki-san.

Rukia : Ah? Nothing!

Inoue : You repeat 'nothing' two times, Kuchiki-san!

Rukia just give them a bright fake smile.

Rukia : I just forgot to send report to Nii-sama, so I think I should go back to

tonight! Ah, before I go, I have something to give you two.

Inoue : Eh?

Rukia's took something out from her skirt pocket and give the thing to the both of her friends.

Ishida : This is…?

Inoue : Ah? It so Cute! A rabbit key chain!

Ishida talk to himself "Like what Kurosaki-kun said…."

Rukia : Don't forget to give one to Chado! And the other three are for Asano

Tatsuki and Mizuiro!

Ishida : Ah? Yeah, Thanks Kuchiki-san!

Inoue : Thank you, Kuchiki-san! I hope it's from Soul Society!

Rukia : Hahaha!

Ishida : Inoue-san, if these things are from Soul Society, should we give it to

Asano and Mizuiro-kun?

Inoue blinked her eyes. Hm, Ishida-kun's right. They can't see ghost or spirit, so, why Kuchiki-san wanted to give them if the things are from Spirit World? Inoue just scratching her head and laugh to herself.

Inoue : I forgot!

Ishida just smile and keep looking to the choppy key-chain he just got.

Rukia : I got to go now!

Inoue : Now?

Ishida : You got something to rush, Kuchiki-san?

Rukia : Yes! I've something to do before night. Sayonara!

Rukia just left the both alone. While sunset almost fade its crimson light, Ishida and Inoue just look Rukia's from far.

Inoue : Sayonara..?

Ishida : Hm?

Inoue : Why she's acting so weird today? And she even said 'Sayonara'..

Ishida didn't give any respond to her. It's not just her felt the same way she does, he also think the same as she is. But, by the look Inoue-san gave to him, he understands that this girl clearly knows and could feel the gloomy day she had with Kuchiki-san. Kuchiki-san must have a secret that she cant telling to anybody, but, maybe she already tell Kurosaki-kun….


	2. Chapter 2

Yo! Since this is my late update, u can blame/ kill or teasing me..(But make sure, if i die- Soul Society will be my place and Rukia will be the one who konso me!)

**Disclaimer:**

Ichigo : Hell! I will not join this stupid show!

Falcon: stupid show? Did u really mean it, Ichigo...

Rukia : hoe Ichigo, why don't u just read the disclaimer and stop acting like an idiot for once.(sigh~)

Ichigo : wait! U calls me "Stupid"? She's the one...! hei! Pay attention to me!

Rukia : i told u to hired Gin, he really talented not like someone~

Falcon : He'd died, remember?

Gin : Falcon-chan not owns all of the Bleach character. Kubo-Cruel Sensei owns it. (Cold pitching)

FlaconRukiachigo : uh?

**FADE TO BLACK: WHEN THE MOON VANISHED**

Preview:

_Ishida didn't give any respond to her. It's not just her felt the same way she does, he also think the same as she is. But, by the look Inoue-san gave to him, he understands that this girl clearly knows and could feel the gloomy day she had with Kuchiki-san. Kuchiki-san must have a secret that she can't tell to anybody, but, maybe she already tell Kurosaki-kun…._

**MOON 1: RAISING UP**

" _What would happen_

_if the natural rotation _

_out of balance? "_

_**Exactly time before everything's happen.**_

This world has lost its sunshine nearly 400 years ago until now, because the sun refused to rise.

This world has been clouded by the gloom of night almost 400 hundred years since the moon was hidden behind a sadness cloud.

This man stopped raising his face to look at the moon in the sky almost 400 years ago until now. However, his heart never stopped waiting for the moon to reappear again.

"Sire ... my deepest apologize." The servants who dressed like a ninja bowed respectfully towards his master. Blackmask that covers half of his features make his appearance more mystery.

"Do not have to apologize." The man replied regardless even once to his servant. His left hand grasped tightly his sheathed sword who always located beside him. Black mixed dark red like a blood, just resemble his long shiny hair.

Silence. The scenery had been quiet for a moment, only the night wind whistling greeted the ears. However, the man just destroyed the silence. He sat behind his master and looked to the dark sky.

"I wonder, what would happen if the moon gone forever..." said the man while stealing glances toward his master. " The worlds will also losing the light too? " he continued. Sadness radiated through his eyes waiting for the answer. He keeps glancing toward the man beside him.

"I promise will shine again... I pleaded forgiveness of my people." Comprehend for what his Servant means, guilty surrounded his heart again. His Servant shocked by his master speech, and then he bowed and apologized.

"Again my apologize, Sire. I do not mean to satirize you" his head still bowed.

"You're here... You'll not appear without specific reason, so why are you here, Andanza...?" Andanza, stand up and kneeling before his master.

"Yes. There's something I need to inform to you, Sire." Still bowed.

"As you please..."

"The sun will rising again." Out of blue, the master raising his head and meet his eyes. Slowly his eyes glowing. The anticipated wait is back, this view, this sparkled eye who had died almost 400 years now awaken.

_Dreamland...where is it..._

_Slowly she's open her eyes. _

_Before her, lay a vast field full of blooming flowers are grown. Slowly, she focused on the blue sky. The moment so peaceful and relax. She closed back her eyes to feel the serenity again. All of sudden, she realize something not right then rise from lying down. _

"_What is this place...? And where am I?" her fingers attached to dust off her shihakushou and stood inspect the foreign area. Once it looks like a normal field, but, when she observed fully, it's getting weird. Red lotus, red tulip, red lily with white coloured leaves? But, why the grass is green? Only the flower leaves? Rukia try to pick one of those lilies. Before she could pick it, something caught her sight. Not something, but someone. _

"_Who's there?" she turned to the human shape that standing isn't far from her sight. She still can capture the sex of that person. Female. After got no answer from that person, Rukia tried to approach her, but, before she could reaching her forth step, the girl looked away and looking at her. Their eyes met._

"_What...?" no word could describe her mind right now. _

_All of sudden, wind blowing hard from the north and causing Rukia covered her eyes with her left hand. After everything back to normal, she saw, the girl's has gone._

"_Oki...ro..." someone whispering to her ear. She focused on that voice. It's weird. Everything is weird. She murmurs._

" _Okiro? " she closed her eyes and let her body lying on the grass again. _

_Everything here maybe look normal, but, actually nothing's normal here._

**Next. Yeah. sorry, actually the real writer of this story, not me, but, i just take over her story and changed it to mine~ I already know that I'm not good in writing, at least I've tried and all of reader could understand what the story about, right? Anyway, just review if u want.**


	3. Chapter 3

Preview

_"Oki...ro..." someone whispered to her ear. She focused on that voice. It's weird. Everything is weird. She murmurs._

_" Okiro? " she closed her eyes and let her body lying on the grass again._

_Everything here maybe look normal, but actually nothing's normal here._

***Sigh*satisfied...but not enough. Now the chapter 2 is out. Sorry for the late upload. Before reading it, I let ichigo do the Disclaimer. **

**Me : Dozo!**

**Ichigo : Nanda? No way! I'm not taking order from you! **

**Rukia : Ichigo! *smack him* do some respect! She's our Writer, idiot! **

**Ichigo : AUWWW! **

**Me : Arigatou, Rukia. So? You wanted she let you sleep on the couch or..**

**Ichigo : Ok!OK!OK! i do it! This Author or writer is never be as Kubo Tite...so that's mean...she's never own me or Rukia and any others character from Bleach...excluding her OOC. Kubo Sensei Did. Got it!**

**Me : owh..you're so mean, Strawberry...(smirk)**

**Ichigo : My name is not STRAWBERRY! It's mean..**

**Me and Rukia : One who's protect...Yeah! Yeah! we got it...already...**

**Ichigo : ceh! (sulking?)**

**MOON 2 : SECRET ADMIRE?**

Normal day at Kurosaki Resident

_**BANG! BANG! BANG!**_

"_OKIRO YO_, Rukia!" Ichigo knocked his closet door several times to wake his petite shinigami. Meanwhile, on the left hand, he carries a plate of onigiri, breakfast for Rukia.

_**BANG! BANG! BANG!**_

"Rukia..You should get up now. It's really late, you know?" again he pounded the closet door.

"Heh..Or I will finish all of your..?UGH!" Unexpectedly, the closet door opened with harsh and almost making him outbalance. Fortunately, the plate that he held on his left hand not falling as well, promptly he catches his feet to gain the balance back.

"What the hell that's for? At least, you should warn me before opened it! Damnit!" he scolds her and eyes winking twice before heading just before his table to put the plate.

"_Urusei na_...It's you who trying to kill me, Ichigo." after sending him a dead muse, Rukia sat facing him with half-sleepy yawning. Ichigo now straighten opposite his table and quickly his long hand whipping one of four Rukia's onigiri without her observe. Shortly, after rubbing her eyes, the petite raven-haired notice that Ichigo just bring the breakfast upstairs. Jumping out from the closet, she get to her feet confronted his back. Her chappy plushie also falls to the floor.

"Uh...? Ichigo, why are you brings the breakfast here? I'm not sick or...? Wait?" Ichigo cuts her.

"_Umh? Mu nyast nyinyais nyit, nyow_? (You just realize it now.)...gulp" with full mouth he respond her. "It's almost 8.30, you overslept, Rukia..." when he wants to take another bite, abruptly, the onigiri disappear from his hand.

"HEI! GIVE THAT BACK! It's already mine!" he jumped towards her and attempts to confiscate the onigiri in her hand's back. Her back away make him almost fell to the floor.

"You stole my breakfast." her eyebrow quirked and smirk lit up her face. Every morning, they're certainly strident such as weekday. Bickering, chatting and teasing will be greeting for every new day for them.

Ichigo give up then sat cross-legged at the edge of his bed and scratching his back head then let a big sigh out from his delicate lips. Rukia's ignored his sulking behaviour and walking close to the desk.

Without become aware of, his amber eyes caught her step. He observed her yellow chappy pyjama slightly wrinkled as well as her messy hair. Even though they live in the same room, he never tried to study her. For the first time, he let his amber eyes monitoring her in every single aspect. She's petite and almost skinny. She also has a dark raven-haired colour with ebony landing softly on her small shoulder. Her hair is so shining. Beside, maybe she is not really having a woman called shape, especially "the asset" is flat, but, he couldn't argue how beautiful she is as an Asian woman. Indefinite, slowly he praises her beauty even just looking on her back merely. Unexpected, his sense of manhood revolting stir his sanity. Realized his perverted thought, he's shaking hard his head several times. _There__'__s no way I thought something dirt!_

She glanced to ichigo and mentally cringed. _What's wrong with him suddenly? Shaking head like that?_ She chewed the half of Ichigo's onigiri while her violet-blue eyes eyeing him weirdly. After a few second, he stops shaking.

"Hoe! Back to the earth, Ichigo?" Ichigo turn facing her and you could found the pink mark on his cheeks, blushing. Her voice immediately snapped him from his own thought.

"Thanks for your kindness, Ichigo!" she licks her lips and smiled innocent.

"You should not do that! That's mine already! Give it back! Rukia!" forgot the last incident, Ichigo got up and tried to dash towards her but, Rukia already full her mouth with his onigiri and smirking.

"You're late...it's already safe in my stomach~" puking her stomach, she's grab another one. Ichigo grunted.

"URGH! STINGY!"

Downstair

_**Ding-dong! Ding-dong!**_ The Kurosaki's house bell rang.

"Coming!" Yuzu scream from the kitchen. "Karin-chan! Could you please see who's coming?" she's resume washing the dishes.

"Hait..Hait...I'm coming..." Karin gets the door lazily as scratching her black head. "Who's really kind visiting us in this early morning?" She reaches the doorknob and opening to welcome her guest, but unfortunately found no one out there. Her brows knitted together and frown glided across her face. Before her closing back the door, the caught sight of the thing that landing under her feet and almost trampled on it. Three buds of red lilies and a blue antic card.

"Uh? What's this?" she blinked twice. Red lilies with white colour leaves along with small card stuck between the leaves slit. She picked up and observe closely to whom the flower for.

"ICHI-NII! YOU SHOULD STOP STEALING RUKIA-CHAN'S FOOD, OR YOU GET FAT! Don't you dare to say that you still hungry!" Yuzu yelled from downstairs.

"How could she know that! " he mumbled. Rukia tried to close her mouth from laughing but it's already enough to annoy him. She knew that Ichigo's manner uncomplicated to read.

"Ichi-nii really annoying…ugh...Those lovebird…when will they act like an adult?" Karin's grumbling and tread lazily towards restroom whilst observing the things she was received. Yuzu, who practically finished washing saw the thing on her twins hand and jumped toward her.

"Uh! Yuzu!" Karin bolted. She almost breaks the three buds of flower in her hand.

" Karin-chan! You got a letter? Love letter? Lily flowers too? So romantic!" the girl eyes seemed glow like when a small kid got a candy. She clapped Karin's hand and without aware, the blue card slipped fell.

"Nah…it's not mine, It's for Rukia-chan…" she's ogle her brown-haired twin.

"Eh? Rukia-chan? Who is it? Who is it?" Yuzu seems cannot wait to find out.

"Why should I tell you? It's Rukia-chan secret, Yuzu...we should pass it to her, and then, maybe you can ask her about it...ok?" Karin keeps the flowers away from her and little disclosure by her reaction.

"hum.." Yuzu put her finger under her chin and muttered.

"What?" she's knitted her eyebrows.

"Poor Ichi-nii..." Yuzu sighed.

"Why?"

" Dont you think that Ichi-nii will..." Karin cuts her.

"Nah..They will never realize it, because, Ichi nii is stupid, meanwhile, Rukia-chan is clueless… stupid mixed clueless, you know the answer, Yuzu." rolling her eyes and sigh.

" Karin-chan! We should support them!" she balls her finger excitedly.

"Whatever..." Karin heading the upstairs walked towards her brother's room to lend Rukia's stuff and leaving Yuzu with her own thought. Nevertheless, the brown-haired girl's following her.

"Wait for me, Karin-chan! Let's pass it together!" Yuzu run trailing after her.

"_What special about having a boyfriend?" _Karin thought.

"Reward? You don't require it, Ichigo~ I never asking you to bring it here~" leaning against the closet, she chewed another onigiri and start heading to the door.

"Hey! At least it telling you that I'm not really heartless!" he grunted.

"Uh? Ichigo..." ichigo cuts her.

"Oh..Shut up! Stingy and stink! You should not eat before brushing your teeth!" Ichigo snapped then rolling his eyes before threw his body on the bed. _I shouldn't be so kind to bring it! UGH!. Why is so hard to win her?_ He muttered and before could bend his body, all of sudden, the door was open harsh from outside, Ichigo bolted then rise up, at the same time, Rukia, who standing almost near before the door automatically stepping backward. Their eyes widened.

"Karin? Yuzu?" before he could finish his sentence, Yuzu peep out behind Karin's back and jumped towards Rukia. She lost her stability and almost fell on Ichigo. However, the amber eyes caught her immediately.

"RUKIA-CHAN!" the girl screaming and her eyes gleaming (you can see the hearts in her eyes)

"Yu..zu..? What happen? Ugh?..I can't bre..ath..Yuz..u-ch,,an" Rukia chuckled nervously, trying her best to pry away Ichigo sister's death gripping arms. Ichigo also seized up by Yuzu's sudden reaction.

"Yuzu...You may kill Rukia-chan.." Karin grabbing her wrist trying to alienated them.

"Ops! Sorry, Rukia-chan! I'm just excited…" she stared her feet and apologizing.

"No..It's ok, Yuzu" she rubbed her neck relax. Suddenly, the excited Yuzu's back. She approaching her and clutch tightly her hands. Rukia mixed up, her acting as if she just clinched the popular actress golden award. Sweat drop.

"Tell me! Who's this guy!" Yuzu blared to her face. Rukia knitted her eyebrows and puzzling appear over her face. _"Who's the "guy" she's talking about? Renji? _

"What..?" Karin cuts her with passing the "Secret Admire stuff" to her.

"For me? Who's..?" That is adding more probing to her but motionless accepting it. She stared her akin to seek out for answer, but before she could voice out, Karin already solve it.

"Don't ask me, I don't know whose the person that giving this to you..."

"What do you mean, Karin?" now, its Ichigo's turn to asking her. He suddenly feels like a blade just stabbed his heart. _"She's got a secret admire?" _

"Nah…how could I'm be supposed to know when the guy's already gone before I opened the door?" She rubbing her back head and turn left. Both gawk each other blankly. However, Ichigo turned back eyeing his sister.

"What do you mean by that? So, that's mean, you cannot ensure whether it's a boy or girl, right?" Ichigo stared her eyes deeply.

Become conscious with her brother's question, her mind rapidly catches an idea to harassing her brother.

"hehe~ Why, Ichi-nii? Are you jealous?" Karin smirked and crossing her hand.

"Jealous? HELL NO!" he jerked then rose up. Before he could fight back, Karin cuts him.

"Come on, Yuzu! We're needed to buy something for lunch, before the goat beard coming home." Karin pulled her wrist and making her way towards the opened door.

"But, Karin-chan! You said I can…?"

"Nah~ just give them some space~ especially, the "Stupid Carrot Top." she glanced to his brother and grinning evilly. For dense Rukia, she just laughed like an idiot behind.

"Stupid…carrot top?" Yuzu followed behind Karin with clueless expression.

"Don't calling me that!" he yells back and found Rukia laughing.

"HAHAHA! I never thought Karin will use "that" to teasing you! Ichigo!

" I said, SHUT UP!" he shouting at her.

After a few minutes, Rukia stop laughing and back to her sense. She studies the things in her hand several times.

"Secret admires, huh?" Ichigo landing his back near her.

"Huh? What's a big deal about having secret admire?" Ichigo is dense by her question.

"Are you..? "He paused, ascertain her little knowledge, he refused to explain. "Don't mind it.. I thought, only Keigo's crazy, but, to think twice, this man really needs a doctor." Narrowed his eyes then throwing his back on the bed.

"Hei! I'm not that bad..." she pause for a few second before continued.

"Maybe I'm not really gather about this secret or..Whatsoever, but, one thing that really catches my interesting is..." she's bringing closer the lilies imminent to Ichigo face and cause prevented his view.

"This…" she look piercing through his ambers eyes. He gulped. What exactly she wanted to explain?

"What? Why the hell about this ridiculous blooming dead flower..UFPT?" Rukia's fist glued to his left cheek before he could finish the sentence.

"I mean, look at this flower. I never saw white leaves before. Beside, in my book of knowledge, all lilies have a green leaves. You see what I mean, Ichigo?" she gazing back to the flowers.

"Ah…yeah… maybe the leaves had painted?" he rubbing his soared cheek.

"Stop acting stupid, Ichigo…beside" she's pause.

Both hear the sounds of footstep rushing towards the door. Out of sudden, the door has opened again with harsh. Yuzu again?

" Yuzu? What do you want now?" Ichigo scratching his back head after recognize that his little sister again and not his dad.

" Rukia-chan! I forgot the card! Here!" Yuzu extended the blue card to her.

"What's this?" she's accepted it. Yuzu smile building more confusion.

" Gomenasai..The card just slipped away~ actually, it comes along with the flowers too, Karin-chan said." Yuzu smiles innocently.

"Ah...thanks a lot Yuzu-chan."

"Ne..Rukia..chan..." Yuzu stared her feet.

"Yes?" asked Rukia.

"Can I read it too?" her eyes suddenly blinking like a shining star.

From downstairs, Karin already prepared covering her feet with shoes. They promise to buy something for lunch before their father comes home.

"Yuzu! Hurry up! We need to go to market now or you'll be late for making lunch!" she's screaming from down stair.

" Hait! Wait, Karin-chan!" dishearten, she stepped out to door before turn back to Rukia.

"After that, ok?" Rukia lighten her and smile.

"Hait!" closing the door, they heard her footstep blurry and gone.

"What did she give to you?" turn back to Rukia.

"It's a blue card. Um...it's beautiful card…" she walking near him.

"Just read it. I'm sure there will be the most unromantic words he wrote to you. Wonder if you'll understand too."

"Again, what's wrong with you, Moron?" she asked him again. This time, she clearly notices something you called jealous in his gentle-annoying voice_. _Even though, she honestly oblivious for what the jealous feelings headed.

Ichigo suddenly realize the way his talking to her obviously weird. _OMG…I did it again! What's wrong with me today?_

"_**Jealous…"**_ the hollow disturb. Ichigo not aware the hollow is interrupting.

"_Jealous…hum..Wait? No way, I'm not, you idiot!" _he respond back and forgot that he just make a contact with his inner dark-pale "ichigo" known as hollow.

"_**See! That's called Jealous, King. Huh! I never thought that you were really this stupid in this case, King!**__"_ a hollow voice clearly sounds frustrated with his other self-called King.

Its consent with the Kurosaki Ichigo, in fact, this man is really awesome and strong when it came to fighting or protect. However, in this case, everyone knows how dense he can be. The reason is easy, for God knows, remember the auburn haired girl named Inoue Orihime who has a big crush on him and always shows the sign of love every time they spent or working together, but this orange delinquent boy, just as dumb as he is to notice it. Poor little girl.

"_Wait! Who the hell you think you are!__ You supposed to be no heart or emotions! Argh! Did I just talking to you?" _his actions caught her consideration and she able to sense his hollow reiatsu growing rapidly.

" Hollow?" she whisperings.

"_**Are you forgetting that I'm part of you? That's mean, I also have your heart , idiot. Don't judging me like I'm a normal-fucking-unworthy hollow, idiiiiiot~hah! Hahaha!"**_ the hollow laugh ringing in his head.

"Stop howling in my head!" but the hollow totally ignored.

Outside world,

"Hoe, Ichigo…are you fighting with "him"?" carefully, she lay beside him with concern and worry look surrounding her porcelain face. She close their gap and almost touching each other nose just to make sure his eyes didn't change to yellow iris. Without observe, her actions surprising him to death! He could feel his heart pumping faster than before and may possibly blow in any second soon. _DAMN! This is so close!_

"_Hell!__ I could feel fire heating up on my face now!" _he cannot blink even once and could only stays still like a stone by her action. "Ru..Rukia…?"

"Uh? I thought "he" tried to take control you a minute ago." Sighed and turn back her attentions to the blue card.

" Hei! Don't call "It" "him"! He's not me!" thumped his foot on the floor. "Just read the damn card!"

Scrolling his eyes, he throwing backs his body on the bed and deciding to forget the shameful actraction before.

"Jeez… don't have to yelling,_ tawake_." Her finger runs to the blue card and opening it.

Once she saw the word that written in it, abruptly her brows scowling hard for a second. So many mixed emotions, speechless, amazing, and bewilder. Yeah, the best word to describing it. First thing, that catching her violet-dark iris is the poem. For a few second, she stunned enjoys the amazing and beautiful handwriting poem. Even though, in fact, she is not really comprehend the meaning behind those wonderful poem that the poetry try to imparted.

"It's beautiful… Ichigo!" Rukia tapped his stomach.

"AWW!..Shut up…no need to shared with me.." ignored her.

"Huh? But, I want! This poem..Actually…I couldn't understand..." she focused to the poem back. Ichigo who dispense with her slowly begin to pay attention to her who reading the card. At least, she wishes for to share with him. To the one whom clueless about teenager's life, not surprise him. Even though in reality, girls always hide their secret, especially when it comes about their loves live. Well, that is not Rukia for him. Everything is about her always different, in all aspect.

"Since you love to read the "Pair" old man story, I guess perhaps you able to translate it for me, Kurosaki!" she handed him the card.

" "Pair" old man? Do you mean, Shakespeare? Idiot. Not "pair" but "Peare"." Sighed, he took the card from her hand and started to read it.

"_**Dearest**__** : to the White Moon pure as a snow,**_

_O Mistress mine, where are you roaming?_

_O, stay and hear; your true love's coming,_

_That can sing both high and low:_

_Trip no further, pretty sweeting;_

_Journeys end in lovers meeting,_

_Every wise man's son doth know._

_What is love? 'Tis not hereafter;_

_Present mirth hath present laughter;_

_What's to come is still unsure:_

_In delay there lies not plenty;_

_Then, come kiss me, sweet and twenty,_

_Youth's a stuff will not endure._

"_Desire is death, which physic did except._

_Past cure I am, now reason is past care"_

_**From : "Who art as black as hell, as dark as night" **_

Ichigo has taken surprise by the poem and he exactly knows where the poem came from. He's deepening his scowling and the uneasiness feelings gradually transpire in his heart. Through the poem, he easily figure out the meaning that the Poetry wanted to enlighten. However, the one thing clearly scared him is...

"How…"

**Cliffhanger! I know this chapter is a boring chapter, but it's enough for me to let out my breath after holding it a few months. Uh...**

**P/S thanks to reader for review or read this story. For beginner like me, honestly, i'm not good in writing, just testing my lucky. About the grammar.. i couldn't help it for my lack understand. However are still learning. i always open my heart and mind to accept any comment/ idea/ grammar lesson from all of you~ **

**To my dearest review who make me wanted to continue the story **

**Darklover **

**Athenapheonix17 **

**Yukifalls**

**Kuchiki chappy**

**Shiningpearl**

**Mirae Naomi Kurosaki**

**p/s/s actually, this story will going to be fixed soon, not too much just a little twisted, because the real writer already gave up for this story. Now, i will continue her legacy~ and make my own story/idea. REVIEW pls~**


	4. Chapter 4

Preview :

_**From : "Who art as black as hell, as dark as night" **_

"_How…" _

_**Yo! FalconRukichi here update. Akimashite omedeto…new years just begin and everything seems need to change! Especially resolve! Let's wish this year will be great year!**_

_**Me ichigo! Do the Disclaimer!**_

_**Ichigo mata?**_

_**Rukia just do it and you cn get your Otoshidama..**_

_**Ichigo Otoshidama? What the hell? It's New Year, idiot!**_

_**Me just do it.. (eating ramen with Rukia)**_

_**Ichigo hai..hai..This story belongs to this "onna" and never ever she owned us as her own character! … and OF COURSE! We're all KUBO's!**_

**MOON 3 : " THE CENTRE OF EVERYTHING IS.."**

URAHARA BASEMENT

About three days Urahara had imprisoned himself in basement and the basement itself has been locked by him to avoiding any harassment from any outsider when he tried to communicate with his inner world and Benihime, his zanpakutou. Moreover, he also did some research and investigation about something that related to Senkaimon and spiritual pressure.

His new behavior has given rise to concerns Jinta, Ururu and Tessai, his shop employees' member. The three of them already tried asking him in any various ways, but, in the end of result, they've got nothing than being disregarded. To dispense by the ignored feelings, they just behave like usually and taken care the shop while he lost in the ground floor.

In fact, everything started to happen since three days ago, when Urahara Kisuke's Senkaimon has active by itself. It was surprising him because, despite the fact that the sudden activated senkaimon, it's also followed by one familiar reiatsu burst out from the gate. Urahara quickly closed the gate using kidou's with the help by Tsukabishi Tessai, who used to be a Former Kidou captain at Soul Society before got expelled. That's his last appearance.

_Day 4 (on the same day Rukia got a secret admire)_

Today, he emerged so exasperated and distracted by something. It's obviously, since he seems to be walking in the same spot again and again whilst rubbing his chin like pondering certain. People who knew him will exclaim, for a first time seeing him in this circumstance, why? Because this Urahara Kisuke always brand as a genius person and never showed any hesitancy or unanswered looking.

Tapping his stick on his left shoulder, he begins walking pursue by counting the gap between Senkaimon and his spot.

"One, two, three…" the last number he counting stop at ten. Now, he's standing ten feet away from the gate. Suddenly, Tessai appears jumping from the ladder and run tending to him. The big man also holds the small blue box in his hand. Urahara inspection closely his employee and flipped out his fan.

"Manager! This is the things you ordered me before." Urahara turn looked Tessai who running to his direction.

"Hora-hora! Thank you, Tessai-san!" he let the man whoa and take a normal breath first before ask him to handing to him.

"Here you are." He paused lending the box. Urahara could see behind his casual façade has stored a question for him.

"There's something you want to say, Tessai-san?" he flipped close his fan waiting the answer.

"Yes, Yoruichi-dono is waiting for you on upstair." He paused.

"Yoruichi-san?" Urahara put down the box to the ground and rise up facing him again.

"Yes, she said she have certain important manner to discuss about." Pregnant pause between his speeches then continued.

"Manager, whether they related to the events that happened before? The spiritual pressure is so well-known yet not from the original source. About things that you have asked me to do some research, says the same thing." He stops his explanation. Caught his childhood friend's eyes, Tessai crossed his arms to his chest waiting for reply.

"So, the result stills same...uh! Tessai-san! Could you please tell Yoruichi-san that I will up few minutes soon?" before he could finish his sentence, someone already jumping from the ladder and shuunpoed towards the men. The person now has standing two feet before Urahara's with his deep purple sexy hair flowing softly before dawn to the owner shoulder's back.

"No need, Kisuke…" Shihouin Yoruichi, known as God of flash stood with serious passion.

"Yoruichi-san! Good to have you here~ looks like I'm not wasting my time to go upstairs..UFT!" Her fist glued right to his nose and too late for take in, his butt already landing hard on the ground.

"Stop acting dumbass, Kisuke! It's been three days I'd tried to contact you, but you just locked yourself in here!" she burst out her irritation then gripping his front shirt pushed him to look in her eyes. Her gaze is sufficient full with intent killing.

"Uh…Yoruichi-san…why so harsh?" he could feels sweating covered his face by now. Suddenly, the cat woman releases her gripping and returns composure and sat before him.

"huh!" for god sake, Kisuke…" she paused and sighed.

"Hum?" Urahara's up and corrected his landing to sit.

"For the time being, I've asked Ukitake and Kyouraku to lend me their hand about situation at Soul Society. Looks like Soutaichou already make a move about it and Kurotsuchi has begun researching this new phenomenon, especially regarding the spiritual pressure who matching to kurosaki Ichigo. No wonder the kids never showed any suspect since they already well-known by Ichigo's spiritual pressure. But, guessing, maybe Ishida Uryuu had sense it. " She paused again.

Gazing him sharply, she continued her explanation.

"But, yesterday night…" all of sudden Urahara cut's her.

" Tessai-san~ could you please make some tea for Yoruichi-san? She seems tired~" flipping open his fan, his word jammed by Tessai the meaning behind it. Seems their discussion is heading to the private issue.

"_Onegai-shimasu_~" he sounds command

" Hai." Bowing, slowly the muscle's man makes his move toward the ladder leaving their manager and Yoruichi's alone.

Suddenly, the basement's surroundings turn into silence and firmly after Tessai gone upstair. Yoruichi stared sharply resembling waiting his enlightenment that she knew Urahara have it. But, to Urahara side, he merely silent sits there with calming emotions. Abruptly, Yoruichi broke the silence.

" Kisuke…Soul Society begun to suspect that you're the one behind this event after the sign of this senkaimon emerged there." She pointed toward the senkaimon behind him. Urahara still persistent quiet in the offing she's finished.

"I know you really get what I mean, Kisuke…" A few second passed, Urahara fixing his hat.

"Looks like I can't hiding it anymore…"sighed "Huh~ I'm planning to enlighten you soon, but, seeing this situation, it's no use anymore~" dishearten grinning played on his face. Open his bamboo fan, he's hide his face behind it.

"Let me convey you the hint…" he paused and turn his eyes on the basement ceiling.

"The centre of everything's is their history…"

The cat's woman is silent waiting his unfinished word.

**Yosh! The chapter already out! Sorry! I warned you this chapter maybe boring but still I need to put it up.~ again thanks to my lovely review readers! Because of you…****the rain had stopped falling..**** I'm still alive to update it….**

**Karling08 thanks! I will improve my plot and grammar to make it more interesting story~thanx for the reviews too~**

**Darklover happy you found the last chapter is interesting~ but, I still need to do some research about their "relationcommunication" way to make it more interesting to read~ uh..how can I get the beta reader?**

**Shiningpearl arigatou for the review! **


	5. Chapter 5

Yo! Attention to all my beautiful wonderful Readers!

Thanks for the review/read/fav! Happy to know that my humbles story got review.

Actually, I wanted to say sorry 1st because, I couldn't update the story for this 2 weeks until the next-next week! Demo saa…daijobu!

Chapter 4 for The Moon Vanish already ready in my com, just still need little bit repair and add~

New story soon will coming! Short story and series story.

**Preview : Death and Strawberry : I Want To Believe.**

"It's hurt...it's shattered me…Why?"_Rukia

"_Sumanu_ Rukia..I just want to believe…"_Ichigo

"If that so, this is eternity, Ichigo…this trust will never broken, even the needed already unneeded anymore"_Rukia

"In the end, I need my guts to leading me again"_Renji

"It's my path"_Ishida

"It's that really we need to fight each other? I will protect Kurosaki-kun. Kuchiki-san! I'm not let you hurting him again!"_Inoue

"I just follow my heart, Ichigo"_Chado

**Preview : It's all about Chappy!**

"Hey! When did you bring it together? STOP! "_Ichigo!

"Who says Chappy is sucks…will get a punishment…"_Rukia


	6. Chapter 6

**Rukia,**

**Drumrocker**

**RUkiakuchiki58**

**TeeHee101**

*thanks for the fav! I'm really excited! Thanks for bring me new spirit to continued my humble story! Not to forget to all my reviews too!

Yosh! The new chapter already up and finish! Sorry for the delayed! I know, almost 3-4 month that I'm not updating anything about this. Hontoni gomenasai! It's not because I'm lacking of Idea, no way, I already finish almost 10 chapters! But, the computer problem..*sigh* but, as a promise, 2 story will come next! And maybe I will have my twin sister combined her acc with me soon~ I like her story~ again apologizing toward everyone! And don't mind my grammar, I know it's suck, so help with this one~

**Disclaimer **

Me *smiling*

Rukia Are u okay? *ichigo join Rukia staring contest with Falcon*

Me U two…do the disclaimer…

Ichigo Don't want…*rukiasilent*

Me *bankai*…

RukIchi EH! Since when? *speechless*

Me ur not the only one who have a fullbringer~ s, do the disclaimer or…

RukIchi HAIT! FalconRukichi is not the original author and never be even she wanted it so badly! We're own to Kubo Noriyaki –Sama!

Me why so formal?

**MOON 4: Monologue**

**Ishida's place**

Staring at the ceiling, he didn't realize how long he's aware of spacing out until the coffee in his cup turns warm. Ishida did not swallow it even once because something had distracts his mind since early. He sighed then glances on his cup.

"Ah…it's already warm. Better I make a new one." snapped out the moment, he rose up and walking toward the kitchen to prepare a new coffee. The clock's needle on the wall showed practically 10am in the morning. It's plainly he barely forgot his breakfast since two hours ago.

After a few minute passed, the coffee ready to drink. Ishida step out from the kitchen and lay himself down in a couch and started sipping his coffee.

Ishida Uryuu, once used to be an enemy to shinigami, known as quincy, living's alone without parantel care. After his grandfather's passed away several years ago, he prefers to live by himself but still under his father's responsibility. It's not like his an orphan or something, but, the case of complicated about father-son's bonding.

"Kurosaki Ichigo…" the name slipped between his lips.

" What a troublesome guy." Again he muttered the shinigami's behavior.

_What is this feeling? Kurosaki's reiatsu? Does it changed lately? Wait the minute…when did the last time I sense this pattern? _He tried remembering hardly to recognize back the strong pattern of Ichigo's reiatsu.

"Come on..Come on..Come on.." his mind cried fighting with unremembered memories to digging out the answer. Not take a long instant, all of sudden, his eyes shined with answer.

Suddenly he remembers being called back during winter war. The last battle has become the largest in the history of both worlds, even to the teenage shinigami himself, Kurosaki Ichigo against Aizen Sousuke. Now, it's clearly appears in his mind. _"That time!"_

"No way…" DING DONG. Out of blue, the bell house rang suddenly.

"WAH!" he jumped astounded and nearly spilled back the coffee he'd sipping before. From outside,he certainly heard someone calling him.

"_Inoue…san?"_ Ishida already identify the owner of the voice and wrinkled.

"_What she's doing here in this early morning " _he pause.

"_Maybe I could ask her .."_Again he whispered himself. It takes him a second before the girl's repeated calling him again.

"Ishida-kun!" hearing for the third time, Ishida abruptly alert gets the door to greeting her presence.

"Ishida-kun! Are you okay? There's someone in there? Hollow?" Inoue asking him incessantly in one breath without giving him the room explain.

"Inoue-san!No..no...Nothing to worried about...I'm.." But his intention cuts by her when he glimpses her eyes trailing in every single part of his body. Seems to certify that there is no a holes or attacking sign glued on his body. Comprehended by her behavior, Ishida begin anxiety and settle on to stop her own imagination from going too far.

"Inoue-san!" he unsettles her shoulder and that snapping her out.

"Ishida-..kun?" her eyes winked for a few times.

"Inoue-san..." sighed. " There's nothing to worry about. I'm just surprised by the bell rang. It's ok." Ishida discerns how kind this girl toward others than herself. Maybe, sometime her concern's is outrageously, but, to be honest, this is a part of her that attracted his manhood-feelings. If Kuchiki Rukia full with surprise by her multiple attitude, for this girl, her kindhearted and caring is the one specialty in her. Unlucky, it's one-sided only for him.

Inoue attempted realize that she just over react by his screaming, thus bowing apologizes.

"Sorry! Sorry! I'm just...just..WORRY!"

".UE san!" he caught her and he knew there's something happen with her. When she stops bowing apologizing, she rise up and face him straight. She found his eyes lock with hers and blushing_. Uh! _

"Inoue-san..wanna come in?" he provides her fainted smiling.

"uhm..Maybe next time, thank you."

"so..What are you doing here in this early morning? Aren't you working today?" he asking her and inserting his hands in pocket.

"Uhm...I'm just passing by to greet you since this way is the same way to go the Bakery shop's anyway! And…Actually I brought you some bread! I baked it yesterday night! Tatsuki-chan said, it's nice!" she's brightly telling him about her new recipe_. "Seem she's good in hiding her feeling.."_ his mind whisperings alone.

"And..I wanted to let you taste my new recipe before its put up for sale..." she's stared her feet shyly for her request. Hearing it, Ishida just perceive now that there's a brown bucket full with delicious bread in it cuddled by her. _"Lucky for me, I guess?"_

"Ah…but, it's okay to not come in, Inoue-san?"

"No! It's okay!" she's waving refuse his welcome to answer him.

"Pick one, Ishida-kun!" Inoue landed him the bucket and his hand started to pick one of that bread for taste. Inoue stared him with full of hope. Gulp. Sweat falling slowly through her soft cheeks waiting the comment. After short of second the guy take a first bite, Inoue couldn't help but feeling's nervous.

"Um...it's nice! Inoue-san! I assured it's going sold out today!" Ishida chewing quietly and steal gawk her reaction. By the look, he could say that he saw the glowing of satisfied brighten in her eyes. Out of blue, he caught surprise by her sudden action. She's..she's…she's..!

"Thank you!, Ishida-kun!Thank you!" she hugged him tightly happy by his comment. Small tear glittering in her eyes.

"Inou...e..san..I can't...Breath..." Ishida tries to catch his breath and almost chocked out back the bread he ate. But, he terribly positive hundred percent, that now the feel's of heat temperature rising up on his face. Increase_! Inoue-san!_

Throughout his life, this is the first time he got hugging by a woman or girl beside his late mother! And..and..and..the girl is Inoue-San! Hell! _It's embressing! I can't even react! Calm down…Ishia Uryuu. She's mean nothing by this action. You know, she's always kind.."_ his mind control back his nervous but small feeling of frustrated grown a little.

"Um..Sorry. I'm overreacted again..." losing her hugging, she's blushing again. Both of them hold a same red heat embarrasses by their own reaction.

Silent...

"I think..You should go now, Inoue-san, before late." Looking at his watch, he broke the awkward air by reminding her time.

"Ah! Right! Again, thank you, Ishida-kun! See you!" gently she ran toward the fence as waving him. When she immediately wants to leave his house, Ishida calls off stride.

"Inoue-san...did you give it to Kurosaki already? I'm sure, he would like it." Said Ishida stared through into her eyes.

Aware with his amusing, Inoue realized that the glasses teenager just able to read the content of her heart. Is that because everything is clearly reflected in her face_? Do I'm really desperate?_

She's tried to ignore his eyes after heard her crushes name, Kurosaki Ichigo. The one who caught her heart long time ago until now she never stop praying for him. Her eyebrows lingering lower explained her sadness heart expression.

"I thought earlier to give him, but..." she paused.

_*************** Flashback ******************_

_Inoue walking blissful toward Kurosaki Ichigo's resident. Seems brighten morning following her heart today. When the Kurosaki resident almost caught her sight, her feet begin half run toward the direction._

_In view of the fact, she wanted to give him tasted her new bread recipe. She has decided to bring him since yesterday night. The feelings of satisfied by her own cooking, widen smile playing on her face._

"_Happy day~ Happy day~ to showed my smile to the earth~" she singing while cuddled the brown bucket that full with bread._

_I wanted to give him and..I really wish Kurosaki-kun will like it. I wanted to hear his comment and smile. Smile that only for me…just once..._

"_AH! Almost near!" her feet stop in front of Kurosaki's gate, when her finger almost reaching the fence, suddenly from the bedroom windows of him, she's astounded with the voice of Ichigo like screaming to someone. No. Its more sounds like he bickering with someone._

"_HEI! Give that back! It's mine already!"_

""_You're the one who stole my breakfast, __Ichigo!"_

"_AH! Stingy!_

"_Kuchiki...san...how could I forgot that Kuchiki-san live together with him?" she asking her heart. Dishearten. Her pair of grey eyes stared empty the bread in her cuddles._

"_I should knew from the beginning.."_

"_He sounds energetic...It's better not to disturb their morning by this small thing.."_

_*************************************end flashback***************_

"Inoue..san?" Ishida called her. He witness the girl before him freeze and spacing out by his question, also he could saw a sadness and painfully bolded over her face_. I should not bring up his name..._

"Ah! Sorry, Ishida-kun! I'm going first!" Inoue smile then running leaving him.

Feeling's guilty by his question before, Ishida's trailing her shapes till she's getting blurry on his eyes. But, all of sudden, he remembered there's something that he really need so badly to asking her before the girl interrupted him with her bread.

"Ah!" without slacking a time, he pushes the gate open and tries catching Inoue's feet. _Inoue-san!_

Without stopped his feet, Ishida called her name loudly.

"Inoue-san! Wait!" His voice snapped Inoue's to stop then she turns to see the quincy who running towards her.

"Yes, ishida-kun?"

Ishida catch a breath steadily.

"Actually, I have something to ask you...huh! You're so fast Inoue san…" he pushes the glasses back to the place. Inoue give her inquiry looking.

"Yes, what it is?"

" It's about Kurosaki…" he peeking her reaction. There's more than puzzled look than emotional.

" What about him, Ishida-kun?" asked her.

"Lately…have you sense something different about Kurosaki's reiatsu?"

"Uhm? Like how?" asked her again puzzling.

"Like…Getting stronger?" Inoue's vacantly. She puts her finger on her chin trying to figure out his question mark.

"Uhm….Kurosaki-kun reiatsu…hun…" after a few second passed, still there's no answer pop out of her mind.

"Nope… Nothing's different! He always has this stronger reiatsu surrounding him. Sometimes terribly stumpy and sometime too high and that's befall the reason why hollow always appear! Am I right, Ishida-kun?"

Ishida lost into her eyes.

"Ishida-kun..?" Kind of worry's clearly noticeable in her light feminine voice.

"Ah! Sorry for my lost…You right…Maybe I'm just thinking too much." He pushes his glasses up, but the inquisitiveness feeling keep running through his brain's veins without permission.

"AH! I'm late! Sorry Ishida-kun! I better go now! God!" her sudden reactions almost make her breads jumped out from the basket. Watching her watch, times already showed ten forty in the morning. Swiftly she tightened the bucket then started running slowly before waving to Ishida.

"Ah..Ok..Pardon for delayed you!" he smiled then retort back her waving and followed her figure so as to starts running.

"Um! It's okay! It's okay, Ishida-kun!"

After short amount of moment, her shape's blurry drowning among the busiest people.

Meanwhile, at the same time someone was watching their conversation from the alley behind they'd standing. Hiding beneath the shadow, the watchers keeps their eyes focus to the one with glasses.

"Confirm," said one of the watchers that tries to hiding their presence.

But as Ishida is the one who's started being cautious lately, could detect some suspicious aura came out from somewhere near. Slowly he turns to his back and looking straight to where be he felt strange.

_Someone has watching us…I can feel it. _He's monologue.

As he walking towards the alley that send him to his own residence, Ishida precisely watch his step to always be ready for any kind happen and once he passed the alley sudden peculiar reiatsu fades away.

"_What is this reiatsu?"_ he asks to himself. As he thought someone was already watching them but according to the left trace of reaitsu, he couldn't tell who the watcher is, but the thing surely is they were not single. The leftover pressured tell him, there is more than one person.

When he started to moves, his ears catch the sound of breathing along with hasty heavy reiatsu flows behind his back. Without second thought, he releases his bow and ready to attack the figure. He was sweating but stays still calmly with a pair of eyes working studying the surroundings.

"Who's there?"

Tada! It's TBC..see u next chapter~ review~ I hope I will get a new idea of this story. Imiss rukia so badly and the time whne ichigo's try to gt his power back so boring! But, I couldn't careless since it's Bleach we're talking about. Everything has a reason and the answer in every single chapter!


End file.
